Good Times
by scaragh
Summary: UpDaTe: ChApTeR 3! Huzzah! There is weirdness in this chapter. And by weirdness, I mean weirder than weirdness from the previous chapters...just so you know, you know.
1. A Tale of Angels

**Good Times **

Disclaimer: I am not claiming to own Tales of Symphonia, or it's characters, except for this cute little Zelos figure that I got off of eBay!! It's very well crafted, just so you know.

Oh, yeah, and my computer is a freak, so I can't seem to upload asterisks or other things, so an action is displayed by #action#, just in case you were wondering (and I know you were...).

This is my very, very, very first fan fic evah!!!! So be as mean as you possibly can be, right? NO, WAIT, DON'T!!!

Zelos: #walks in#

Me: Oh, looky, a character from the game! This is indeed a surprise, as they never show up in any other introductions.

Zelos: #???# Yes we do.

Forcystus: I don't.

Me: O.o Shut up! #kicks GameCube#

Them: #gone#

Uh...note: This takes place before the end of the game...it's just an interlude between attacks on Lloyd's group. It's mainly about Mithos' posse.

* * *

Kratos Aurion sighed and looked up at the sky. Actually, it was the black inkiness of space, being that he was, in fact, up in space, on Welgaia, which is, consequently, in space. The sky was below him. But he couldn't see that. Oh, no. Because, you see, Kratos could not, no matter what people tell you, see through the floor(1) . 

He sighed again. Being in Welgaia made things so complicated. _That should've been a simple opening sentence_, he thought. _Damn this place_. Thinking about these things generally vexed him. He glanced around the room. Angels were bumping into walls everywhere he looked. This amused him ever so slightly. _Heh. Stupid soulless beings , _he thought, scoffing. BUMP! (I don't know any other sound effect for bump, other than bump so...too bad.) One of said angels had smacked into him, and the mighty seraphim fell to the floor with a manly "Eeeeeeerrrrrrraaarrrggggghhhhh!!!" He got up quickly and composed himself, lest one of the angels mocked him. A quick scan of the room assured him that they were all still bouncing around the room, though.

"Well, this is pretty much the stupidest place I've ever been in my whole life," he said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Yggdrasill appeared out of nowhere, holding a golf club. Kratos cocked his head and was about to inquire about the current situation, when he was abruptly distracted. _Man, does he ever look like a girl_, Kratos thought. As he continued staring at the leader of Cruxis, he found he just couldn't focus on anything else. This, however, happened a lot. In fact, it happened every time Kratos saw Yggdrasill. And it always resulted in trouble.

**flashback**

Yggdrasill: Hello Kratos. If you wish to be my companion, just say nothing.

Kratos: _Man, he looks like a girl._

Yggdrasill: Good, then it is decided. You will travel with me always and follow all my stupid plans.

**a second flashback**

Anna: Kratos, if you truly love me and want to have a little suspender-wearing baby named Lloyd, say nothing.

Yggdrasill: #flies by#

Kratos: _Man, he looks like a girl._

Anna: Okay, then it's settled. Our lives will be happy and uncomplicated.

**another one**

Yggdrasill: Hey, Kratos, isn't that your kid? Can you kill him for me(2)? I completely understand if you don't wanna do it, however. All you gotta do is say something.

Kratos: _Man, he looks like a girl_(3)

Yggdrasill: Okay, thanks pal.

**last one**

Enemies: Look at the little girly. Hey little girl, give us all your gald(4).

Yggdrasill: Huh?

Enemies: O.O Man, that girl sounds like a man. #dies#

Yuan: That's how he defeats his enemies.

Kratos: What? Where'd you come from?

**just kidding, it wasn't the last one**

Yggdrasill's Parents: Just look at our beautiful baby girl. Hair yellow as the summer sun. Let's name her Snow White.

Doctor: Um...it's a boy.

Yggdrasill's Parents: O.O boyygg...urgdra....blahsilllll.........? #drools#

Doctor: Okay, then, we'll name him Yggdrasill(5).

**all done now**

Yeah, Kratos remembered all those times Yggdrasill's girly appearance resulted in some misfortune--except for the last one which he was not there for, but, nevertheless, it is still mysteriously there amongst his flashbacks.

Kratos was still staring, when Yggdrasill looked up and noticed him. His eyes widened in fear. "Don't look at me! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!" he screamed at Kratos. A wild look came into his eyes, and clutching the golf club to his bosom (i.e. his chest, not his butt, which is what my brother seems to think a bosom is. Yggdrasill would look mighty silly clutching a golf club to his butt), and started mumbling. "Oh, Martel! Don't worry, don't worry dear sister #twitch# I have done it! I have found it! This gold club is the perfect vessel for your #twitch# resurrection!! It matches your mana perfectly!! #twitchtwitch# Heh...heheheheblahbleeblooblah."

Suddenly, the look on Yggdrasill's face changed from crazy to one of constipation. He shuddered and twitched a few more times and ran out of the room, leaving Kratos to his thoughts. After he was gone, Kratos turned those thoughts to muse on cheese, his one true love.

**another flashback**

Anna: Oh, Kratos. #lovesick sigh#

Kratos: Mmm...cheese.

**end flashback**

Kratos sighed for the third time in this story. Welgaia really did suck. It was the one place in the universe where he was denied even a decent slice of pepper jack.

SMACK! pfffttttt!

Another angel bumped into him, farted and floated on its way. Kratos shook his fist in the air. "Damn you, you soulless, flatulent minions of Cruxis!" he cried and then fell asleep.

**Fin **(it's French, and translates roughly to 'it's done now go review')

* * *

(1)Concerning Kratos' inability to _not _see through floors: This is an skill that was simply not in his massive arsenal of cool things he got to do. Although he can see through ceilings and fruitcake. Strange, huh? 

(2)The big Y-man is prejudiced against red and suspenders. Lloyd was doomed from the start.

(3)Face it, he does.

(4)For those of us who don't know, the very creative creators, having decided gold was a much too overused currency in video games, made it gald instead.

(5)That's my story of how his parents named him.....although I suppose they actually named him Mithos...but whatever.

If you've gotten this far, I know you've read the story, you cannot trick me. So review. I may continue this, based on reviews, and I may not, based on a lack of reviews.


	2. Introducing the Amazing Lloyd

Okay, okay! You guys convinced me, I wrote more!

Forcystus: blah blah blah

Me: O.o um....thanks for that little introduction

Disclaimer from chapter one still applies to this chapter! ARRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!

Okay, there will be some Lloyd-ness in this chappie.

* * *

"Ung.....?" Kratos awoke from him little nap, in a puddle of drool. It was his own drool, thankfully. Then he decided it was time to go for a little stroll down on earth. Or fly. Whatever. There were a bunch of dirty socks piled up on top of the transporter to the ground, blocking the exit from Welgaia. No one had any idea why Yggdrasill insisted on throwing his dirty laundry there. Kratos sighed, "I guess I'll just have to take the tractor." And take the tractor he did. He plowed through the side of Welgaia and plummeted towards the earth. The tractor crashed into its parking spot on the ground and Kratos got out from the wreckage and flew away. 

As he was flying around, he looked down on the ground and saw Yggdrasill chasing Colette around with a golf club. Kratos took a closer look. _Man, he looks like a girl_.

SMACK!

Yggdrasill stopped momentarily and looked up to see his traitorous companion/buddy fly into a tree. Colette stopped, too, to witness this event, and then began jumping up and down. "Oh, oh, oooooohhhhhhh! I hope he's okayyyyyyyyyy! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nooooooooooooo! Pooooooooooooooooor Kratoooooooooooooos!" This really, really bugged Yggdrasill, and he promptly began hitting Colette with the golf club.

Suddenly, Lloyd popped around the corner. "Don't worry, Colette! We're coming!" He sprinted towards her and ran into a rock.

Zelos stayed back from the group a little ways. "Uh, you guys go ahead and handle this one by yourselves, okay?" Sheena looked at him skeptically. "Do you avoid Yggdrasill because you're still freaked about hitting on him the first time you met?" He shuddered. "No! Gosh, just leave me alone!" Zelos started sweating bullets, and one of those bullets hit a stray cat and it died.

**flashback**

Yggdrasill: #appears#

Zelos: Hey baby, maybe you and I can make some babies.

Yggdrasill: Huh?

Zelos: O.O.........OH MY GOD!!!! First Aid!!!!!!

**end flashback**

Zelos started crying and ran away. Meanwhile, Lloyd had recovered. "Here I come, Colette!" Then he ran into a brick wall, finding himself on Platform 9¾. Everyone waited. After about five minutes, Lloyd came flying in on a squirrel. A non-flying squirrel, mind you, as Lloyd was now a certified wizard and knew magic. Colette was still jumping up and down. "Don't worry about me, Lloyd! I'm soooooo incredibly happy to be pummeled in the head by a golf club, if it means everyone will be saved! There's just nothing I want moooooo!"

Lloyd stood there for a moment and pondered her use of the word "moo".

"uhh....." #drools#

Presea: What is wrong with Lloyd?

Regal: He's pondering.

Lloyd snapped out of it and looked determinedly at Yggdrasill. "Listen up, fat head! You better not hurt Colette...anymore! Because I believe in a world where..........uhh.........." Everyone waited for the gentle idealist to continue. Lloyd exhaled loudly. "God, I'm BORED." Everyone fell down. On spikes. Ouch.

Genis looked at Lloyd, who was now staring blankly into space. "Oh, Martel," the half-elf said in exasperation. Yggdrasill, who had been crying from being called a fat head, stopped and looked up at Genis with that crazy, constipated look in his eyes. "Martel? #twitch# You want Mar...#twitch#...tel?" This really creeped Genis out. "Uh...no?" Yggdrasill began to move the golf club towards the wee little lad and started talking in a high, girly voice. "Yes, Genis? Can I help you? It's me, Martel." "Yggdrasill, you're such a freak, that golf club is not Mar--" "Marinated?" Yggdrasill interrupted. He looked at it in wonder. "You're damn straight it's not! I'll just go fix that," he said and ran off.

Raine was about to run over to Colette and heal her, when Kratos fell on her. "Oww....damn tree." He rubbed his head and shook his fist in the air. Then he noticed he was sitting on Raine. She looked at him. He looked at her. She spoke first. "Um...hi. #blush#" Kratos didn't say much (it all amounted to his usual "..."), but those dots spoke volumes.

He finally began uncertainly. "Erm....would you care to join me for a slice of cheese?" Raine looked up at him, and said hopefully, "Sharp cheddar?" He nodded. She smiled. "Okay." Then they ran off, hand in hand, towards Asgard, the cheese capitol of the world (Which Kratos just never noticed it before. But being with Raine really opened his eyes, and she taught him a valuable lesson: stop walking around with your eyes closed.)

Everyone watched them go. Presea said the quadratic formula. Lloyd was the first to break the silence. "Uh...let's go build snowmen in Flanoir."

"I'm afraid I can't let you so that." Yuan emerged from behind a bush. And he appeared to be doing a little jig. As Yuan river-danced his way towards them, Lloyd took up a fighting stance. But, you see, river-dancing isn't the most proficient way to get around, so Yuan was taking a while.

Llyod looked waited.....and waited.....and waited. Then, inevitably, it happened. They all knew it would. "GOD, could you be _any_ slower, Yuan?!" Even though Yuan was quite talented at it, every good dancer knows you can't just speed these things up. Lloyd was now peeved with a capital PEE. "Yuan!! I really, realllllly have to take a shi---"

CRASH!!

A tractor fell on Lloyd. Yggdrasill got out of it and looked at them all triumphantly. "I have done it!" he cried. "The golf club that is to be Martel's vessel is now marinated!" Everyone rejoiced and set up camp.

Later that night, Zelos was running in circles around the campfire when he tripped over a cheese grater. It turned into the Wonder Chef and everyone stared at him. "I shall teach you the delicacy of Chocolate Intestines, just like grandma used to make in prison!" Everyone stared at him some more. "Sorry, but we are enjoying delicious marinated golf club." They all laughed and threw orange peels at the Wonder Chef until he went away.

Then everyone ate delicious marinated golf club.

* * *

Shout outs to reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!! Huzzah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Queen Strife:** Thanks!!! Yeah, I figured that soulless angels don't do much being that they have no....uh, souls.

**PIRO the unforgiven one:** O.o Sorry about your death, dude....and your ass.

**Amazon Bunny:** Oi! I put Raine in here, 'cause she's too cool to leave out. I hope you liked it!!!

**D.C.:** I did!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!

**DragonofDarkness18:** Ah-ha! I have a fan!!! #stars in eyes#

**LateNiteSlacker:** Yes, Kratos is very magical when it comes to his flashbacks.

**Kitten Kisses:** Yup, Kratos and Anna's relationship was soooo complicated and full of love!!!

**Zaeger:** I like fics like these, too!!!!! And that's why I decided I had to write one! Yay!!!

**inuphonix66:** Two words: thank you!!

**Rainbow Phoenix:** I continued!!! Yay!!!!! Kratos rocks my socks!!!!

**Skysong521:** Thankees!! I'm just glad Yggdrasill actually sounded like a guy....that kinda made up for his appearance (...not really)

* * *

Forcystus: blah review blah 

Me: #nod nod# Pretty pleeeeease?

Kratos: Huh? Cheese?

* * *


	3. Take It, Bitch

Well, well, well. Chapter 3, eh? It seems like we've all come a long way from...uh, chapter 1. Hm..yeah. Okay, that's all the nostalgia we have time for today. I just wanted to let you guys know that there are spoilers about in end of the game in this chappie, so if you haven't beaten the game, and you don't wanna find out how it ends, just skip the first paragraph. .....but now that I think about it, there were spoilers in the other chapters, too, I suppose. So I guess you'll just have to deal with whatever I throw at you. Sorry.

Oh yeah! Now I remember what I wanted to say! Ahem. I want to warn all you little kids who are reading this that there is mention of adultish-type things in this chapter. Not porn or anything, though. Just things like drugs and some swearing. So there. You've been warned. Don't do drugs. ....swearing is ok though. Just not in churches. If you get in trouble for going into a church and cussing people out, don't blame me.

Disclaimer: I also don't own Mario either.

* * *

This was the end. Mithos was finally defeated once and for all. The Great Seed had finally awoken, and the Great Kharlan Tree once again spread out across the lands of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, providing an abundance of mana for both worlds. Lloyd and Colette flew down from the heavens to meet Martel, the Great Seed herself. Martel looked at the two of them and smiled. She spoke to them of how because of their courage and trust, the Great Kharlan Tree was now revived and the worlds may now begin anew in an era of peace and prosperity. "However," she continued, looking up toward the sky, "the Tree was originally brought down by the elves of Derris-Kharlan to symbolize their hope in the world. But now the Tree has become a symbol to all races--humans, elves, half-elves and dwarves alike--and it is in need of a new name." Martel focused her attention on Lloyd, green eyes boring into brown ones. "Lloyd, I want you to give this tree a new name, a name that will stand for the hope of everyone." Lloyd looked at Colette, who smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes, searching his soul for a name. After a few moments, his eyes flew open. "I've got it!" he cried and smiled down at Colette. Then he looked up toward the sky and shouted, "I name this tree the Tree of Total Sweetness!" 

Yggdrasill awoke with a start. He bolted upright in his sleeping bag, sweating profusely. Looking around himself, he finally got his bearings. He sighed. He was still at the campsite. It was just a dream. ...or a nightmare. _And Lloyd thought _my_ idea of a perfect world was bad?!_ He thought. _Mental note...start plotting Lloyd's demise as soon as I get back to Welgaia. Wait! Didn't I already start that? Hmm..._ "You did, fool. That's the plot of the game." Yggdrasill turned, searching for this sudden, unwelcome intrusion into his innermost thoughts. Yuan was sitting a few feet away, eating s'mores. He had marshmallow all over his face. Yuan was never very good at eating s'mores. But he was pretty good at reading minds, apparently. Yggdrasill snorted.

Unfortunately, that snort awoke a squirrel, who was slumbering peacefully nearby. And this particular squirrel happened to be a bi-polar squirrel, and now this bi-polar squirrel proceeded to attack the nearest thing, which happened to be Lloyd's face. And this woke up Lloyd, who started screaming as a furry flurry of claws and teeth started tearing his face to shreds. And all this screaming awoke Colette, who was having a very good dream, mind you, in which she was frolicking all over the world naming dogs and stomping on cats. This did not go over well with her, and if there is one thing everyone knows not to do, it's to wake Colette from her naming-dogs-while-stomping-on-cats dream. She slowly stood up, and there was a split second when it seemed as though time stopped, and then Colette proceeded to go all out kung fu on that squirrel's ass. Within seconds, after a hellish combination of tae kwan do/voldo/pokemon jirachi wishmaker, there was nothing left but squirrel puree.

Colette stomped on the remains just for good measure. "Take that," she spat, then added as an afterthought, "bitch". She turned back to everybody, who were all fully awake now and staring at her in horror. Regal, being the super fast thinking ex-convict/ex-aristocrat awesome cook guy that he is, pulled some parsley out of his butt and put it in the puddle of squirrel remains, instantly turning it into a delicious squirrel fondue, which everyone ate with great relish, despite the fact that they had no actual relish to relish, not that they'd want any in the first place.

So, yeah. Everyone ate squirrel fondue for breakfast. Great, Everyone, that is, except Yuan, who was now a Buddhist monk. This was actually due to the fact that he had gotten marshmallow in his hair, which meant he had to shave it all off, which meant that he was now bald, and so he decided to seek enlightenment. Jolly good.

That day, a lot of things happened.

The next day is much more interesting, however. As the group of heroes, along with their main nemesis, and a kind of friend/kind of nemesis/monk, trotted along, they happened upon a small man in blue overalls. Lloyd immediately bonded with the mustached stranger, being that they both wore suspenders. The stranger generously offered to share his stash of magical mushrooms, and before long, everyone found themselves on a magical adventure. Zelos and Genis hoped around in a giant boot, while Sheena and Colette flew around in these totally sweet raccoon suits. Lloyd, Yggdrasill and Presea smashed the hell out of things, like little bunny rabbits and birdies, with hammers (well Presea had an axe), and Regal and Yuan sat under a tree, twitching. After a few hours of fun, the strange little man had to leave, and so everyone said a sorrowful goodbye, and then he jumped in a pipe and was gone. The group stood there staring into nothingness for a few hours more, until everyone realized how incredible hungry they were and all ran off into the sunset to McDonalds. Bada ba ba baa, I'm lovin' it.

end-o-finisimo

* * *

Kratos: Well, it's a shame that I'm not in this chapter. #glare# 

Raine: yeah, me too. #glare#

Me: mm...yeah. It really is.

Kratos: all of my fans are gonna be mighty disappointed. #more glaring#

Raine: mine too. You know how much they looooooove us. #more glaring too#

Me: meh, well...you guys were the ones who ran off anyways.

Kratos and Raine: #glareglareglareglare#

Me: you wanna start something' bitches?!

Kratos: #eyeball pops out#

Me and Raine: O.o

Kratos: O. x

Me and Raine: O.O

Kratos: shit.

* * *

Guys!!! You all made me so happy with the reviewing!! Aww...#sniff# I cry tears of joy every time I read a review. #sniff# but I hope this chapter didn't throw everyone off _too _much. It was, eh...kinda weird and different than the others. Kinda short-ish and lots of big paragraphs. I hope no one got hurt too badly. My brain and I will work together to think of more things for the next chapter. Ok then....#big inhale# here we go. Shout outs! 

**sealgirl158:** awesome! Thank you!!

**Hurricane Legault:** yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Unfortunately, I don't think this chapter has made things any clearer...but thanks for the review!!

**The Zelda Master:** thank you!! I didn't put any flashbacks in this chappie, though. Bad me, bad! But there will be more in future chapters, promise!

**Zaeger:** yay! I continued!! Enjoy!

**The Hitokiri Battousai:** #glomps Zelos too# yay for Zelos and eBay!! O.o Tis actually a little actiony figure, but right now my Master Chief action figure is pointing a gun a poor little Z's head, courtesy of my friend. Mwahahahaha...

**Kitten Kisses:** aww, it cause they are so cute! Thank you!! I'm sorry there's a lack of Kratos and Raine in this chappie, though, I will have to fix that in later chapters!

**Rainbow Pheonix:** Ah ha!! I choose to continue....so don't kill meeeee!! Eek! (thanks for the review!!!)

**Midnight Moon10 (x2):** yay! I did!! I hope you enjoy!!!!

**Hamano Ayumi (x2):** yay for updating!! Kratos and Raine (despite the bad authoress who didn't put them in this chapter)!! Thankee for the reviews!!!

**Summoner Sheena:** what more could you ask for in a story besides Kratos and cheese? Mmmmm...#goes into daze# huh, what? Oh yeah. Thanks for your review!!!

**PIRO the unforgiven one:** O.O what a vicious cycle...

**Amazon Bunny:** Thanks!! Ah, cheese, let me count the ways that I love thee...

**dalmuln:** sheesh. Those library people, quietness is so overrated. Thanks for your review!!

**SakuraStar:** Ah! More! And s'mores! Hope you enjoy!!!

**Genius:** Thank you!! And yup, Platform 9¾ is from Harry Potter, which I thought would make Lloyd all the more magical...

**ZERO Bahumut:** thanks!! W0oT!!

**AmaDono:** O.O children?! Sorry, but I just don't think I am ready to be a father yet...lol. Eek!! But thank you!!!

**DarkmoonFlute288:** mwahaha...that's right! You will never leave!! You will be stuck on FF,net FOREVER!!!

**Ryu Warrior:** thankees!!! Yeah, I think his name is Mithos Yggdrasill, I just call him Yggdrasill because I like to picture him as the older version....so pretty...

**The Happy Stalker Ball:** aww...don't be sad. I wrote more, so you and your dog can read it together!! That's what I do with my dog, and sometimes, I even let him type some!!! O.o

**Shinimegami (x2):** thanks!! Don't get me wrong, I love Yggdrasill...he's so cool...but I backed off on the whole looking like a girl thing! Though it did take me a while to get over it....XD

**SeraphimWarrior:** huzzah!! I did!! Me hopes you like!!!

* * *

Right-o! Tu fais review, mes amis, now!!! 


End file.
